The New Girl
by SummerBreeze101
Summary: Completely AU. Set before the events of FF8, this the same characters in a different adventure. Rinoa is the new girl who captures Squall's heart, but they are about to embark on an adventure with no return, thrown together with enemies. Please R&R. T


**AN: Completely AU, set before the whole Time compression affair. Squall is still a loner, Rinoa is still the love of his life, Seifer is still a jerk, Selphie is still bubbly, Irvine is still a womaniser, Zell is still hot-dog obsessed and Quistis is still slightly obsessed with Squall. However, QUISTIS IS NOT AN INSTRUCTOR! Also, other changes that will unfold as you read. That is all. Please enjoy...**

Final Fantasy VIII

The New Girl

Chapter 1

Squall wiped his dark brown hair away from his intense blue grey eyes and stared out at the horizon. He was sat, as usual, on his own in the quad. Lessons had finished for the week and everyone was either getting ready to go home for the weekend or in the cafeteria, having an end of week party. Squall rolled his eyes as he thought about his delinquent class mates. He was a loner, and that was the way he liked it. He didn't roam in a pack like the rest of the teenagers attending Balamb High.

"Out here alone again?" asked his semi-friend, Quistis Trepe, coming at him from behind. Squall rolled his eyes once more. Quistis seemed to have fooled herself into the idea that Squall needed her friendship, and in reality, she couldn't be more wrong.

"Not any more," he replied shortly, making sure not to move in fear of encouraging her. He stared straight ahead hoping she would leave. She didn't. Her high heels echoed off the tarmac as she came to sit beside him.

"So, I take it you're not going to the party tonight?" she asked, shaking her blonde bangs from her face.

"Do I ever?"

"No"

"Well there you go then". Quistis groaned in frustration. She wasn't sure why she kept trying to befriend Squall; he wasn't having any of it, and her friends Xu and Nida had told her to leave the 'loser' alone. But there was something about him that drew her to him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she always wanted to protect him for some reason. She could sense his vulnerability and she tried her best to look after him.

What made it a thousand times worse though was that her boyfriend, Seifer Almassy and Squall were sworn enemies. Seifer didn't know about her platonic interest in Squall, and that was the way she planned on keeping it. Seifer and Squall had hated each other since forever. They were from the same orphanage, and from what she could tell, they had always been competitive towards one another.

"Aren't you going to go?" asked Squall suddenly, making Quistis jump from her thoughts.

"What? Where?" she asked dumbly.

"Away," he muttered. He heard Quistis sigh and turned to look at her. She had a trace of a tear in her eye. "Look, I'm sorry; I just don't do conversations well"

"I noticed. Ok, I'll get out of your hair".

"Appreciated". Quistis jumped onto her feet and smiled at him. She giggled a little when he predictably didn't smile back and headed to her dorm to change for the party.

* * *

Selphie Timltt pulled a yellow mini-dress from her wardrobe and held it up to herself in the mirror, frowning uncertainly. It was times like these when she really wished she had a roommate to ask for opinions. Tonight would be the first time she'd attended one of Balamb Garden's parties. She usually went home to Trabia every weekend, but this week her parents had gone to a conference in Deling City so she was stuck here. A knock on the door made her throw the dress in the air. She strode over and answered it.

"Hey are you ready?" asked her friend Zell Dincht, pulling on the straps of his leather gloves.

"Does she look ready?" asked her other friend Irvine sarcastically with his slow southern drawl and a slanty smile. Zell looked up and thumped his forehead.

"You're still in your uniform!" he exclaimed. Selphie giggled girlishly as Irvine winked at her.

"Your flirting doesn't work as well with me Irvine, I know all about your wicked little ways," she smiled, staring him down.

"Aw Shucks. We'll see you at the cafeteria then," Laughed Irvine, tipping his cowboy hat.

"Hey wait you guys!" she yelled at there retreating backs. "I need your opinion on this dress".

* * *

The Garden Party was heaving as usual. Even though the party was supposed to be monitored by the Garden Faculty, someone always managed to smuggle some sort of alcoholic beverages in..

"Hey Quisty Honey, I am loving that dress!" yelled Xu over the loud music. The two teenagers were dancing on the makeshift dance floor were the chairs and tables had been cleared away.

"Thanks!" yelled Quistis, running her hands over the soft orange fabric. The two girls looked over to were their 'boys' were and giggled a little as both Nida and Seifer were sat on chairs with there arms crossed in a typically macho way.

"Ooh, here comes cutie!" giggled Xu, pointing to the door. Quistis' eye line followed to were her friend was pointing and she frowned deeply. Entering the cafeteria was Irvine Kinneas, Balamb Garden womaniser and a notoriously serial cheater.

"What a jerk," snarled Quistis, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's got a cute ass!" laughed Xu, blowing a kiss towards Nida.

"You are such a whore!" exclaimed Quistis in mock outrage.

* * *

Selphie pouted childishly. "Come on!" she cried, trying with all of her might to pull her two best friends on to the dance floor.

"Nuh huh," muttered Zell shaking his head in defiance. "We're boys, boys don't dance"

"Not even for me!" she smiled, licking her lips and dancing in front of Irvine.

"Don't do it man!" cried Zell, watching as his friends resolve crumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just can't resist the lady's charms" he said apologetically as Selphie let out a triumphant 'woo hoo'.

"Traitor," grumbled Zell, crossing his arms and heading over to the all you can eat buffet.

"Let's dance!" giggled Selphie.

* * *

Zell Stood back for a few moments, allowing this joyous moment to register in his memory forever, for right in front of him was a master piece, the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life: A pile of untouched hot dogs.

"Ah, Love of my life," he cooed, before picking eight up and shoving them on his plate before anyone else got a look in.

* * *

Squall stared up at the stars overhead, not really thinking about anything at all. Suddenly a shooting star streaked across the sky. His eyes followed it as it fell, down, down...

And there she was. Beautiful and unusual, looking slightly lost. Her straight black hair reflected the milky moon, and as she glanced towards him, he caught a glance of liquid brown eyes. He looked away quickly and examined his sleeve intently.

"Um Excuse me," she said hesitantly, coming towards him. He looked up and stared at her. "Well, My name is Rinoa Heartily and, I'm the new girl"

**AN: What did you think? Please review, its totally going to pick up soon, but I just wanted to introduce everyone and their little cliques first. Couples to be decided. Any ideas? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
